character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve (Canon)/BatMario753
Summary The Player is the protagonist of Minecraft. Known as Steve, they are a lone miner in an endless world, trying their best to survive. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C | 7-C Name: Steve Origin: Minecraft Gender: Unknown (WoG states gender doesn't exist in Minecraft) Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Miner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Swordsman, Survival Expert, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Statistics Amplification, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Invisibility, Resistance to Fire, Regeneration (Mid. Can regenerate from several arrows through their skull), Teleportation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Water Breathing, Resurrection (Via Totem of Undying), Death Manipulation (Via Decay Potion), Curse Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Via Frost Walker), Portal Creation (Via Nether Portal), Limited Probability Manipulation (Via Luck Potion), Gravity Manipulation (Can slow down their own fall or other entities'), Electricity Manipulation (Can channel electricity to cause thunder to fall on an enemy when it is raining), Water Manipulation (Can use water to propel themselves in the air at high speeds when water is nearby), Summoning (Can summon a Snow Golem or an Iron Golem depending on the materials they have), Hammerspace Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can easily kill a Silverfish and punch through hard materials such as stone) | Building level (Can kill Endermen) | Town level (Can trade blows with the Ender Dragon and The Wither). Can ignore durability with Poison, Instant Damage, and Decay splash potion and via Thorn Enchantement Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic combat, reaction and flight speed with the Elytra (Can keep up with Skeletons, Superhuman travel speed on Horses (Can travel about 14 m/s) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of easily lifting and swinging around 64 blocks of solid gold) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Building Class | Town Class Durability: Small Building level '| '''Building level '| '''Town level (Can take hits from the Ender Dragon and The Wither) Stamina: Above average, but otherwise not notable. Range: Standard melee range with sword and unarmed. Dozens of meters with bow, Low Multiversal with portals Standard Equipment: Swords, Bows and Arrows, Pickaxe, Shovels, TNT, etc. Intelligence: Gifted, due to being an expert fighter, miner, farmer, architect, blacksmith, alchemist and many others. Weaknesses: Non-splash potions take a little over a second to drink, and can be interrupted. Splash Potions can hurt him if he's too close. TNT takes several seconds to explode, usually giving enemies enough time to escape. He can be interrupted while slinging arrows. Death will cause them to lose all of their items until they can retrieve them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * TNT: ''' An ignitable block of explosives, which can easily kill/harm beings with similar durability to his own. * '''Potion: A consumable item that can be used to give buffs to the player. ** Healing: Can be used to heal themselves quickly. ** Regeneration: Increases their regenerative capacities. ** Fire Resistance: Renders them nigh-immune to fire and heat-related attacks. ** Slow Falling: Slows down their falls. ** Potion of the Turtle Master: Dramatically increases their offenses at the cost of speed. * Splash Potion: 'A throwing kind of potion that can apply negative status effects or just instant damage to the enemy. **'Poison: Inflicts a poison which can greatly weaken the enemy, although it cannot kill them. **'Slowness:' Slows down the enemy's movements to a crawl. **'Weakness:' Reduces the enemy's physical strength greatly. **'Decay:' Causes the target to slowly withers and decompose away. **'Instant Harming:' A kind of poison that instantly dishes out damage against the enemy. These damages ignore any armor that the target possesses instead dealing direct damage to their body. * Lingering Potion: ' Another throwing potion that leaves the surrounding area of impact full of the effect of the potion for a few seconds. * '''Elytra: ' A pair of wings that can be used to glide when in the air. The usage of fireworks can transform this into high-speed flight. * '''Bow: A simple bow weapon. Arrows can be tipped with any of the potion effects mentioned or be turned into "Spectral Arrows", which helps Steve tracks enemy hits by it. * Trident: A throwing weapon that can also be used in melee situations. Various enchantments can have a variety of effect on it, allowing it to come back to the player once thrown, allowing it summon lightning under a thunderstorm or allowing the player to propel themselves in the air at high speed when raining or when underwater. * Totem of Undying: When held, this item will resurrect the player once from death, * Enchantment: Possible boosts applied to Steve's weapons. They can be made sharper, more durable, enable them to produce flames or make them stronger against a specific type of enemy. Enchantments on armor can make it more durable against certain type of attacks or even damage the enemy if Steve is hit. Key: No equipment and with basic equipment | With more advanced equipment such as Gold Armor and Stone Swords | With great equipment such as at least a set of Iron Armor and Iron Swords Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:BatMario753